This invention relates to a swimming pool lift that carries a handicapped person's wheelchair and lowers it into and elevates it out of a swimming pool.
It is well known that swimming is an extremely desirable form of physical therapy for handicapped persons. However, in the past the handicapped or invalids confined to wheelchairs have had great difficulty getting into and out of swimming pools. They have generally had to be lifted out of their wheelchairs by attendants and carried by these attendants into the water and then carried out of the water and back to the chair. Such procedures tend to limit the access of handicapped persons to swimming pools by the dependence on such attendants, their costs, and the associated indignities.